


Five

by yonglvoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonglvoe/pseuds/yonglvoe
Summary: the ways you two showed love without having to say it.





	Five

One

Feeling his hand slowly grab yours to hold, you turned you head to the side and looked at your boyfriend. He was already staring at you and giving you his sweet smile, “You still amaze me sweetheart”

“How so?” you questioned.

Inching closer to your form, Minseok was pressed next to you on the soft blanket, “We’ve been together for so long, in this space and after all this time you’ve grown to be the one of my dreams and even more” he whispered, kissing the top of your head gently and you couldn’t help but think, Thank the heavens you exist in this space with him, having not been separated by the fate of time.

Two

He had no clue you were secretly watching him from the corner of the hallway. 

You felt Minseok wake up earlier that morning and get out of bed, he even tried to do it quietly enough as to not wake you. You heard his soft tip-toeing and him leave the bedroom. Time later you could smell the savory aroma of what he was making and decided to see what your boyfriend was up to. You watched as he went back and forth in the kitchen preparing you your favorite breakfast meal, with a fancy set up and even a rose placed on the side. Not wanting to spoil his hard work, you crept back to your shared bedroom, got into bed and closed your eyes. Moments passed and you heard Minseok walk in and place the tray on the nightstand, he sat on the edge of the bed and started kissing you face all over in the hopes to wake you. Opening your eyes, he helped you up and placed the tray on your lap, “Good morning my angel” he sang leaving you to your meal. Eating your delicious breakfast you looked over at Minseok from across the room and thought of his beautiful soul that completed your world. 

Three

“Minnie!” you cried out, letting out the strings of laughs that your boyfriend was tickling out of you. 

“Ahhh there’s the sound I was missing out on!” he cheered, “I knew I didn’t hear it yet today”

Laughing at him you plopped onto his chest and laid there with him, thanking him on the inside for helping you get rid of the pent up anxiety and stress in you. His laugh was a blessing to your ears, times like this healed the two of you.

Four

He had such a serious look on his face compared to his usual grin, “I understand if you want nothing to do with me y/n”

Reaching over and smoothing out the tense lines across his face, you kept your hands on his cheeks and sighed, “Minseok please look at me” 

Taking a deep breath, Minseok looked up to meet your gaze and you gave him a small smile, “Your past doesn’t dictate who you are now. Your past choices made you the man I’m with right now and for that, I’m thankful” you promised.

Five

Waking up in the middle of the night, you could feel Minseok’s rigid body. Nights like this were common and you had prayed night after night that he would get better and that the nightmares would hide away. Moving your body so that you could wrap your arms around him, you caressed his back and drew out random shapes and letters in the hopes to calm him down. After some time of that, Minseok was breathing evenly and looked better than before. 

Running your fingers across his arm and through his hair, you whispered into the night so quietly, “Don’t worry my love, I’ll always be here by your side”.


End file.
